The use of atomized cosmetic preparations, such as hair sprays, for example, dispersed from aerosol or pressurized containers, has become widely accepted in recent years. These preparations often times contain ingredients and substituents which are irritating and harmful to the user's eyes and skin.
While a variety of facial masks have been developed to protect the user's face from dust of spray-laden atmospheres, these have generally been unsatisfactory because of their complex configuration and rigid constructions, causing discomfort and irritation to the user's face. As a result, extensive use of such masks has been discouraged.